ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 4: Knight of Gold
Okay, I am on this mission, I have recieved the cut scene from Salaheem... I got to Cacaroon and instead of getting a cutscene with the Trion-look-alike, I get a cut scene for Two Horn the Savage. I zone out, and try to talk to him again and I get nothing other than Mamook is scary... Has this happened to anyone else? I want to know if I have to finish that stupid quest or if there is some way I can get Knight of Gold continued?? --Nynaeve 19:31, 19 September 2006 (EDT) This did happen to a person I know. She went ahead and traded the 1000 gil and it triggered the cutscene. She may have done the trading after game midnight.... So I don't know which did it for her.--Timon of Athens 19:45, 19 September 2006 (EDT) Seriously ticking me off... Im about to strangle this ugly Quirn >.< --Nynaeve 20:02, 19 September 2006 (EDT) This is happening to me too. I got a cut-scene with a Tarutaru that said something about going to mamook.. I have tried waiting several days (real-world) and still no CS... <--Bitucus 16:05, 29 May 2007 (CDT) I ended up having to complete the Two Horn the Savage before I could get the cut-scene, I advise you to do the same rather than waiting because it was at least fruitless for me and wouldn't want you to waste anymore time on it. --Nynaeve 18:38, 29 May 2007 (CDT) I did not have to trade an imperial bronze piece to activate the cutscene with the Qirqin, 1000 gil did the trick. Confirmation of this would be great as I want to put an edit in the guide. -- Romansword 7:04 PM April 14, 2008 (EST) Same thing for me Romansword, but the cutscene I received was for 2 Horn the Savage, not for the mission. --03:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I was prompted about an imperial bronze piece when talking to Cacaroon. I selected the yes/accept answer and tried to proceed, but did not receive the cutscene when entering the temple. After a bit of frustration I just logged out for the evening and when I logged on the next day I traded him 1000 gil to see if it would work and sure enough it did. I also discovered that he had not taken the bronze piece. I am unsure what happened, but I was able to continue (Note: I did not have the Two Horn the Savage quest activated). --Pacmon 00:28, 18 December 2008 (UTC) If you receive the cutscene for Two Horn Savage after trading 1,000Gil, simply speak with Cacaroon twice afterwards to be prompted for more Gil to continue with Knight of Gold. That worked for me. I talked to him up to 4 times after I got the two horn quest, and it still didn't work. Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow or do the 2 horn thing then try again... thing is, I'm only level 41 >.< Kresaera February 3, 2010 10:59am EST Hello, I was stuck too for ToAU Mission 4, I started that stupid quest Rat Race. What I've done to continue the ToAU is, talk to Naja Salaheem, then talk to Cacaroon, if you didn't get the CS with the elvan with yellow armor, return back to Naja and talk to her again, then come back to Cacaroon, normally you'll have to trade a bronze piece then you can continue the mission !! 08-2015